


Hers

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wants both her boys at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5894619466/doctor-who-amy-eleven-rory).

Amy glides down onto the Doctor’s cock, biting her bottom lip in contained delight; how long has she waited for this, wanting it desperately? She’s dreamed and fantasised and roleplayed, and now with his length pushing deep inside her body it’s been worth the weight. His long-fingered hands clutch to her hips and his face contorts into strained pleasure.

She smiles and settles on him, only rocking in tiny twitches as Rory kisses her neck, his fingers tracing her pussy and skimming over the Doctor’s cock where he enters her. His hand moves back to her arse, pressing between the cheeks to where he has already prepared her. “Are you sure about this?” he checks, always so careful, her Rory.

“Yes,” she pants. “I want both my boys.”

What could be better than that? She groans with the strain as Rory begins to nudge his cock inside her ass, stretching her wide around him. Her hands rest on the Doctor’s pale shoulders for support, as she takes the friction-filled push of Rory entering her. She can feel them both inside her, filling her up: both of them hers, as she begins to roll her hips and carefully fuck herself back and forth on them.

Her boys, her husband, her alien. _Hers_.


End file.
